


Pizza

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Farting, Feeding Kink, Gross, M/M, Scat, Scents & Smells, Voice Kink, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam indulges in Dom's weird kinks and fetishes.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 14





	Pizza

Dom wacthed intently as Adam lifted another greasy peice of pizza to his lips he took a bite and washed it down with a swig of beer.

Adams stomach gurgled and he let out a loud gassy fart. "Ohh fuck that smells so bad I dont think I can eat anyore,"he rasped out in his thick scottish accent.

"Please just one more peice I love to see you like this sugar plum all gassy and round I love how your voice sounds when you react to your farts its so sexy,"Dom spoke.

"Oh ok one more just for you baby,"Adam said as he quickly scarfed down another piece of pizza and drink of beer he burped loudly while finishing of his last bite of greasy pizza.

"Oh fook Adam you look so pretty with your round tummy and pizza stuck in your beard,"Dom moaned.

"Could you fart in my face,"Dom asked.

Adam nodded and pulled down his pants as Dom stuck his face inbetween his lovers large ass cheeks.

Adam farted again and this time a load of runny shit came out and stained Dom's freckled face.

"Oh darling you smell so amazing I love you so much,"Dom cooed as Adam smiled back at him.

The end


End file.
